Shuffle Challenge: SB! RXJ CCS GH FMA
by GiggleMaster13
Summary: I read a shuffle challenge and had to do one myself! Five couples, Twenty songs. REN/KYOKO-Skip Beat!. ROMEO/JULIETTE-Romeo X Juliette. SYAORAN/SAKURA-Card Captor Sakura. MONK/MAI-Ghost Hunt. EDWARD/WINRY-Fullmetal Alchemist. R&R please!


Shuffle Challenge.

Disclaimers: I do not own Skip Beat!, Romeo X Juliette, Card Captor Sakura, Ghost Hunt or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. All characters' belong to the original authors' and or artists, and I cry about it every night. all song belong to their writers/singer/Artist/etc... i do not own any of them.

A/N: well as anyone with eyes can see I didn't follow the rules that I found yesterday, because my sister thought that this would be more fun! And it was. I'll put the rules not that I followed them all. (=3=)/

Rules:

1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

2. Put your iTunes or your music player (I used a MP3 player) and put it on shuffle and start playing whatever song in first.

3. For each song write something inspired by the song with the theme you picked earlier. You other have the time of the song to write, no going over. No per-planning and no skipping songs.

4. Do this for at least ten songs. (The 'at least' was added by me!)

Ren/Kyoko (Skip Beat!

Romeo X Juliette

Syaoran/Sakura (Card Captor Sakura

Bou-san / Mai (Ghost Hunt

Edward / Winry (Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood

* * *

A/Tea Yang :S/ I'll be there

(Ren and Kyoko)

Ren sat waiting in his apartment, watching the TV idly not really seeing or hearing it.

'When she going to come?' Ren thought looking at his clock feeling depression sink deeper into his soul. She'd promised to come by today, it had been a week since they had last had time for just the two of them and he wanted to see her so badly.

A loud knock sounded and Ren jumped to his feet running to the door and ripping it opened.

Kyoko stood smiling up at her boyfriend. "Hi."

* * *

A/ Daivd Archuleta S:/Crush

(Bou-san and Mai)

Bou-san sighed dropping the phone onto the couch next to him, he groaned. 'If only she would look at him.'

"Bou-san? Are you alright?" he jumped looking up at Mai, his stomach gave a tug and he couldn't help but smile.

Mai returned it and his breath caught. He didn't know if this silly little crush of his would last but right now he was just happy to smile at her, to watch her. To even breathe the same air as her, again he cursed that stupid Naru for hogging her heart the way he did.

* * *

A/ Shinee :S/ Shout Out.

(Romeo and Juliette)

Romeo burst through the chapel doors. Juliette turned to look and a bright smile broke across her face.

"Romeo!"

"Juliette!"

The next moment Romeo had Juliette in his arms twirling her around the small chapel, the sweet smell of white iris filling the air. "Please." he said softly putting her down. "I won't give up on us so you don't either. Promise?"

"Always." she agreed. Her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her.

{A/N... Due to my sister stupidness I had to listen to a song i had never before, so i used the only English words i understood! (=3=)/ }

* * *

A/ Sarina Paris :S/ Look At Us

(Syaoran and Sakura)

Sakura sat by the tall fountain in the main square, she smiled as she heard her name called. She waved to Syaoran, he run over huffing. "Sorry... I'm late Sakura." he said holding out a small velvet box for her. She smiled expecting the earrings he been looking at the last time they'd gone out.

To her surprise the box held not earrings but a diamond ring. Smiling Syaoran got down on one knee and asked her the one question she'd been waiting for.

"Will you marry me?"

"Finally!" she yelled throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

* * *

A/ Sandara Park :S/ KISS

(Edward and Winry)

Winry slammed her door shut cursing her STUPID IDTOT boyfriend for the hundredth time.

"Um...Winry?"

She yelped jumping off Edward, who she had just sat on. He smiled up at her his face half in shadows. "You alright?"

She huffed, sitting down next to him, "Edward."

"Yes Winry."

"You love me right?"

"...yes I do..." he said blushing red in the darkness.

"Then kiss me." the silence hung in the air for a long time, Winry sighed but froze as Edward moved up behind her. "Okay." he whispered softly in her ear, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the cheek.

Winry fumed, "Stupid that's not what i meant." she said turning towards him. Edward smiled catching her off guard, knocking her over as he kissed her. The need for air broke them apart. Edward smiled at his blushing girlfriend, "It was worth the wait right?"

Nodding she pulled him back towards her smiling.

* * *

A/ Beast :S/ Easy

(Ren and Kyoko)

Ren watched her, she hugged Moko tears filling her eyes as she said her goodbyes, she hugged and smiled, shaking hands and promising to write all of her friends.

But when she got to Ren her smile was pained.

"I don't really want to say goodbye to you Ren." she said softly stepping closer and putting her hand on his chest.

"I don't want to let you go Kyoko." Ren said feeling his heart fall as she smiled mournfully.

"No, but I can't stay with you Ren... I have him now. I don't need you any more."

Ren shot up, sweat running down his face as the nightmare he had just had. He laughed shakily Kyoko would never... his phone rang and he looked down at the caller. Kyoko.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Ren, I have something to tell you." Kyoko said softly. "And I'm afraid you're not going to like it..."

* * *

A/ Josh Groban :S/ Remember When It Rained

(Romeo and Juliette)

Juliette lay in a bed of Irises; she looked up at the cloudy skies. Rain fell in light droplets on her face, mixing with her tears. 'Romeo.' she thought desperately feeling a coldness sweep in her soul as the rain soaked through her clothing.

A blush came to her cheeks as she remembered the last time she had seen him, the last time it rained, they had gone to the cabin on the island on the lake. She shook her head blushing so red a tomato would be jealous.

* * *

A/ BoA :S/ Energetic

(Bou-san and Mai)

Mai smiled as the music started to play, she swayed to the beat completely overjoyed that she could come to her first ever school dance and with an older date at that.

Bou-san smiled as he made his way over to her, handing her a glass of punch. Though if you asked him it didn't have nearly the 'punch' that he'd wanted. He'd been thrilled when Mai had asked him to the dance, and was more then happy to have her all to himself. But he was nervous, more nervous then he'd been since his first date.

"You having fun?" he asked loudly to be heard over the music.

"Tons." Mai said smiling as she wrapped her arms around him for a slow song.

'I'm going to burn.' He thought smiling.

* * *

A/ Boys like Girls A :S/ Thunder

(Syaoran and Sakura)

Syaoran ran after the fuming Sakura, trying to stop her from leaving him again. "Please, what did I do?" He said catching her arm.

She spun and before he could stop her, she slapped him across the face, tears running down her cheeks her anger having dissolved. "I wouldn't expect anything else form you!" she yelled.

Now Syaoran was mad and confused what had he done? "What are you talking about?"

"I heard you!" Sakura sobbed. "It was just a summer fling!"

"No. it wasn't." Syaoran said pulling her into a hug. "I love you Sakura, you're my thunder."

* * *

A/ SHINee :S/ Ready or Not

(Edward and Winry)

Winry smiled looking at her life long love; he sat next to her on the river bank twisting his hands in nervousness.

"Ed?" Edward took a deep breath, turned to look at her and said in a small voice. "Now or never." then with a huge sigh he steeled his resolve and said to Winry.

"Please Winry make me the happiest man in the world and ma-marry me?"

Familiar words to a song played in Winry's head, "'Are you ready or not, you ready or not?'"

* * *

A/ BoA :S/ Eat you Up

(Ren and Kyoko)

Kyoko was finding it hard to concentrate, the role was a big deal she knew and she had to do it well or risk her whole career. But he was just so... so sexy. Kyoko was nervous and anxious; she wanted to run away and to get closer. Her mind was in a fog as she said her lines and walked closer to him.

'This is it.' She thought as he leaned down, his breath breezing across her face. Kyoko smiled up at Ren and as their lips met she knew that she was not going to let him go anytime soon.

{A/N: Evil I know, but how many people have made Kyoko the predator? Yeah think about that! (=3=)/ }

* * *

A/ Josh Groban :S/ You Raise Me Up

(Romeo and Juliette)

The words on the letter were starting to fade but the love and intent were as strong and bold as ever.

"'Juliette, you make me the man I am, thy love raises me up, making me strong as long as I can think of thee, my love. Nothing will stand in our way; death hath no power over us, not as long as I have thee with me, in my heart and in my thoughts...'"

* * *

A/ Skillet :S/ Whispers in the Dark

(Bou-san and Mai)

Mai was cold; she shivered in the cold damp. She'd been possessed again, taken somewhere, and she couldn't get back. Voice whispered in the darkness around her, she tried to move but found that her legs where to sore.

"Please." She whispered. "Someone help me."

"Mai!" Bou-san yelled kicking in the basement door, he ran in and scooped Mai into his arms. "I've got you now." He whispered hugging her close.

* * *

A/ F.T Island :S/ Love Love Love

(Syaoran and Sakura)

Sakura frowned looking over her latest depressing entry in her diary. It had been a long day; she'd fought with Syaoran, lost her couples ring and broken her favorite necklace that Syaoran had bought for her last year on her birthday.

A light knocking sounded on her window, Syaoran smiled as he climbed in. he held out her couples ring and two puddings.

"Forgive me?"

* * *

A/ G-Dragon :S/ Breathe

(Edward and Winry)

Edward ran to the front door as it was opening, engulfing his unsuspecting girlfriend in a bone crushing hug.

"Edward?" she asked in surprise.

"Winry, I can't breathe when you leave." He said leaning his forehead against hers and smiling in contentment.

* * *

A/ DBSK :S/ Why Did I Fall In Love With You

(Ren and Kyoko)

Ren stood in the poring rain, watching the wedding from the church window. Kyoko stood next to her childhood friend Sho, smiling brightly as the priest spoke.

Ren had been invited, but he couldn't bring himself to go in, he couldn't just sit there watching it happen.

'Why couldn't you love me Kyoko?' he asked silently.

* * *

A/ Big Bang :S/ WITH U

(Romeo and Juliette)

Romeo was frozen as he watched her move through the crowd, long flowing red hair and pale skin. He didn't know when but he started to follow her, through the crowd and out into the courtyard.

He didn't know who she was but he wanted to know, he wanted to do everything with her. He needed to know her name.

* * *

A/DBSK :S/ Mirotic

(Syaoran and Sakura)

Syaoran growled, slamming his door shut and throwing his school bag to the floor. "Stupid girl." He growled thinking of what Sakura had said that day made his blood boil. She always knew what to say to get under his skin like no one else could.

Even though he'd tried to hide it, he knew now. Sighing he flopped onto his bed, he was stupid in love with her.

That's why it hurt so much that she hated him.

* * *

A/ Super Junior M :S/ Super girl

(Bou-san and Mai)

Mai was always so strong she was Bou-san's strength, she was the heart of their team everyone thought so. Even Naru, though he would never tell Mai that. She smiled down at everyone bringing the tea like always.

'I wish you knew Mai.' Bou-san thought sadly watching her beam at Naru. 'You're my super girl.'

* * *

A/ B2ST :S/ Say no

(Edward and Winry)

Edward was furious, who said that Winry and him weren't together? What gave this guy that right to ask him if he could go out with her?

Edward smiled evilly. "Go right a head and ask."

"Really?"

"Sure..." Edward was pretty sure that she would say no. Or. Edward froze what if she said yes?

Edward ran towards the house and into Winry's room she looked up annoyed and glared, "What?"

"Say no, okay."

* * *

A/N. (=3=)/ I hope you all like it! I know I had lost of fun writing it. Please review! I know I'll be doing this again, and hopefully soon!

A = Artist S = Song title


End file.
